The School of Medicine has recently occupied an additional 30 laboratories and offices at the primary teaching hospital site at the Sacramento Medical Center. In order to support the faculty at that site, a building for experimental animals is being designed to be constructed at the site. A canine building was built five years ago and has deteriorated, plus initial construction did not incorporate sufficent structural design to meet current animal holding regulations. Therefore, it is the purpose of this grant application to request support for cage washing, cage acquisition, and renovations under the Animal Resource Improvement.